Importance of a heart revised
by PKMasterYellow
Summary: Five years have passed since Dave disappeared from the face of the earth! But no seems to care, except his committed lover Sky. But what happens when Sky starts to fall for the winner of not one, but two seasons of total drama? Rated: T-English-hurt comfort/romance-Series- total drama-Chapters: 1- Words: 895- Reviews: 0-Favs: 0-Follows: 0-updated- published: Dec 19, 2016
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I don't own Total drama, just so you know!

Five years have passed since Dave disappeared from the face of the earth! But no seems to care, except his committed lover Sky. But what happens when Sky starts to fall for the winner of not one, but two seasons of total drama? Rated: T-English-hurt comfort/romance-Series- total drama-Chapters: 1- Words: 895- Reviews: 0-Favs: 0-Follows: 0-updated- published: Dec 19, 2016

Chris McLean: "Hi I'm Christ McLean, and this is the total drama tenth season aftermath show. Due to unfortunate legal issues, this will be the final episode of total drama in history! All contestants in the history of total drama will be present and be forced, with sinister grin on his face, to ask questions they have for the current reigning champion of both season 9 and 10 of total drama. Now let's give a round of applause to both the champ and probably the smartest guy in total drama history, Doctor Smith announced the cruel and sadist host of total drama."

Out walks a tall man who looks to be in his early 20, with pale skin, red eyes, and long white hair, clothed in formal clothing made probably just for this occasion.) This man proceeded to walk to his chair, where he was made the center of attention without so much as a smile or a wave to the roaring crowd of fans currently sitting in the bleachers! This left many of the man's fans to become downcast, due to none of them getting waive, or even so much as smile from the well reserved champion of total drama!

Doctor Smith: "Let gets this over with" said the impatient presumed M.D.

Chris Mclean: "Impatient are we!" Grinned the rather sadistic host of total drama!

Doctor Smith just gave him with an emotionally stare, showing he wasn't amused in the slightest!

Chris McLean: "Fine", angrily snapped the self-absorbed host! "Now put these on announced the host", throwing the collars into the air, without so much as warning to the contestants he owes his popularity to!

Sky: "What do these do?" Questioned the athlete.

Chris McLean: Glad you asked heart breaker, he said trying to get under her skin!

Sky: Immediately starts tearing up due being reminded of her love interest, who disappeared off the face of the earth, after his attempt at killing Sky and Shawn in the seasonal finale, went up in smoke. After this stunt, he immediately became the number hated person in total drama history. In all truthfulness, she didn't care what he tried to do to her. All she wanted was her and hers alone, love back in her life again so he could return her affection, so they could be in a relationship.

Jasmine: "You're still hung over that psychopath?" Questioned the dark skinned amazon.

Sky: "Dave is not a psychopath", shouted the athlete back at the rather tall dark skinned woman standing a few feet away from her. It was my fault for not telling him about my boyfriend, sadly grumbling in the process of doing so. It was also my fault for using his affection for me to further advance myself in game in hopes of going out with me! Grumbling even sadder than before, while also standing her ground in the process of said argument, while in addition keeping her tears from pouring out much like a waterfall!

Jasmine: "Still a psychopath", announced the amazon, who seemed rather unfazed from the athlete's outburst!

Sky: The min those words left of the dark skinned woman lip, sky immediately burst into tears, hurt written all over her face due to harsh words directed at her missing lover! However the second a tear slipped from her eye, a man was by her side comforted her to the best of his ability. But this wasn't just some regular man, the identity of her comforter was none other than Doctor Smith.

Doctor Smith: "Don't cry asked the formally emotionless man. I think Dave wouldn't want you crying reassured the M.D."

Sky: "How would you know?" Asked the sniffling athlete.

Doctor Smith: "Because it ruins that beautiful smile of yours he loves so much", he said like it was the most obvious answer in the world, while lifting her chin with his hand, making eye contact with those black orbs referred to as her eyes, while she did the same vice versa.

Sky: 'Your right", she said doing a complete 360 with her attitude, "thanks for the help", replied the athlete, awarding him with her award winning smile.

Doctor Smith: No problem said the M.D immediately returning to his sit and flashing her a smile.

Chris McLean: "OK back to the matter at hand", he said rather steamed probably due to being ignored, or the drama the doctor had stopped from happening. "These collars which you put your neck, will tells us if you're lying or not. You tell the truth no consequences whatsoever. But if you lie you get shocked grinning ear to ear, and before you complain your contracts, which he had on hand for one reason or another states that you have to, or will have to pay a fine of one million dollars!" Needless to say all the contestants put their collars on without question, out of fear of having to pay the one million dollars. All except Doctor Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris Mclean: "Doctor Smith, why are you not putting the collar you are required to wear," asked the extremely steamed host of total drama, while sending a glare towards said doctor.

Doctor Smith: "Because you haven't put yours on," saying it rather casually as if they were having a friendly conversation.

Chris Mclean: "What." Screamed, Chris completely and utterly confused.

Doctor Smith: "The contract states that you also have to wear a collar, or we the contestants are each allowed to sue you for one million dollars." Stating it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chris Mclean: Chris, immediately took out a copy of the contract and a pair of reading glasses. Putting the reading glasses on, he immediately began reading said contract. After taking a min or two to read it, the host's eyes widened in surprise.

Doctor Smith: "Find it?" Asked the rather smug pale induvial sitting only a few feet away from him.

Chris Mclean: "Yes!" Rebutted the host. He then took a collar from his pocket and put it around his neck. "Happy?" Asked the host in a sarcastic manner.

Doctor Smith: "Very," said the grinning ear to ear MD. With all the cast following his example.

Chris Mclean: "Great," shouted the host. Taking the audience and contestants, by complete surprise. "Now I'm going to pick names from this bowl of names of every contestant's" Pointing to a fish bowl full of pieces of paper. "When I call you, it's time for you to ask your question." "Got it," asked the host with nods coming from all the constants.

Chris Mclean: "Ok, the first person is, Emma," He said pulling a name out of the bowl and reading it.


End file.
